The Dark Star
by Tia Sazumi Celestial Princess
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a job request to help Lucy with her rent. When Lucy is kidnapped by a dark guild and has fallen into darkness can Natsu save her? Or will Fairy Tail meet it's end? (not good at summaries :P) Gruvia Jerza included. (On break)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Lucy's POV)

It was a normal day at the guild and by normal I meant the guy's including Erza was engaged in a big brawl, I made my way to the Bar where i saw Laxus and Cana having a drinking contest and Mira and Lisanna in a deep conversation. I made my way to the the bar and turned around hearing a a familiar voice.

"Lushy~...Natsu ate my fish again waaaaah!" cried the blue exceed while flying into my breast, I sighed at his actions and cradled him in my arms and went to sit with Wendy and Carla (Charle). I sat and watched as Gray, Natsu and Erza  
took their seats and once again Gray had striped leaving him in only his boxers.

"Gray your clothes." I sighed.

"What the!?" shouted the ice mage as he went to find his clothes. I saw Juvia in the distance watching Gray and I giggled.

Fairy Tail is my most favorite place to be.

"Ne Lucy isn't your rent due next week?" asked Ezra taking a bite of her strawberry cheese cake.

"KYAAAAAAA!" I screamed, "I totally forgot...i'm seriously broke what am I gonna do?!"  
I felt Natsu's hand on my shoulder it so warm and soft, his onyx eyes staring into my chocolate brown one's I couldn't help but blush at his cute toothy grin.

"Luce relax...how 'bout we go on a job and i'll try not to wreck anything." he told me reassuringly. I watched as he went to the request board and picked out a job then went to Mira so she could record it. He made his way back to the group with the request in his hand.

"The client lives in a small town called Whistling Woods it's not too far from Fiore...so when should we leave?"

"We leave in an hours time." Erza said as she left the guild.

~Time Skip (2 hrs)~

Team Natsu accompanied by Jellal and Juvia (who just wanted to stalk her 'Gray-sama') were on a train heading to the small town of Whistling Woods. Erza and Jellal sat across from Gray, Juvia, Lucy and a unconscious Natsu whose head was on Lucy's lap. Lucy had been playing in Natu's salmon coloured hair while Happy curled up on Jellal's lap and dozed off.  
Twenty minutes later the train stopped and right on cue Natsu Sprang too life and ran out of the train.

"IT STOPPED!" Natsu roared.

"Oi shut it flame brain."

"What was that ice princess?"

"Oh you heard me ash breath!...Wanna go at it huh?"

"SURE!"

"Natsu, Gray you better not be fighting." Ezra said giving them her signature death glare. (How in God's world does Jellal love this woman?!)

"What?...No we ain't fighting we're the best of friends!" they both said hugging each other. Erza suggested that we check in at a motel and go sight seeing until it was time to go to the clients house.

* * *

(At the Motel/Natsu's POV)

When we checked in there were only three rooms which meant we had to share rooms. Erza and Jellal took one room while Gray and I had to share rooms and so did Lucy and Juvia, but I really wanted to sleep with Luce plus she smelt good like strawberries and vanilla!

"Umm Erza can I share rooms with Luce?" I asked the redhead demon.

"If Lucy agrees i guess you can." she turned to the blonde mage who was now blushing.

"Yea Lucy you've slept with Natsu before!" Happy stated.

"EEEEEEEEEH!" everyone screamed.

"I never knew Flame Breath had it in him...Man i owe Gajeel big time."

"Ahhh! Juvia wants to sleep with Gray-sama too!"

"IT"S NOT LIKE THAT!" Lucy shouted, "Natsu you can sleep with me okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

~Time Skip (nigh time)~

(Erza's POV)

Everyone had went to their separate rooms after going sightseeing, I gave them strict orders to wake up early tomorrow. Jellal and I had been secretly dating and not even Mira knows.

"Night Erza...I love you." Jellal wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face in my neck. I couldn't help but blush at his actions.

"Night Jellal." I whispered quietly knowing he was already asleep.

* * *

(Juvia's POV)

"Gray-sama...Juvia's finish dressing." I said as he opened his eyes. I lay down next to him but not close, the room was hot and i really wanted to cuddle with Gray-sama so he could cool me down. I began to sweat and I reached for my book and fanned myself.

"Juvia are you hot?" I heard him ask. I simply nodded and the next I new he had pulled me close to him. I couldn't help but squeal in delight like a little school girl on the inside, only Kami knows how long I've wanted to do this!

"Gray-sama?"

"Mmm"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I was dozing off when someone entered the room. Happy was already curled up next to me so i assumed it was Natsu.

"Natsu?" I question the motionless figure.

"Yea Luce?"

"Where're you coming from?"

"I went for a walk."

"Oh okay...well night then." said going back to sleep. I felt something warm and wet on my forehead I peeped and notice that Natsu had just kissed my forehead...maybe he's not as dense as everyone thinks. I can't wait for our job tomorrow I've been craving for a little fun.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of the first chapter hoped you guys liked it an sorry if it was a bit short.  
Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Next morning~

Everyone but Natsu and Lucy were ready to leave, to tel the truth they were still asleep. Erza followed by everyone opened the door to their room, only to see the couple fast asleep with Natsu's hand at Lucy's waist. They all awed while Gray took a few pictures with his phone.

"Juvia will wake up Lucy-san and Natsu." she said as she entered and shook them. Lucy and Natsu got up istantly noticing Erza was surrounded by a dark aura and started to apologize for not waking up early.

~At the clients house~

Team Natsu arrived at the clients house, Erza lightly rapped on the door as it opened revealing a short blue-haired girl (about Levy's height) with sparkly bright red eyes.

"Oh h-hello are by any chance from Fairy Tail?" she asked them shyly.

"Yes we are...and you are?" Erza asked.

"Oh sorry my name is Sparkle...and what are your names?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Lucy Heartifilia."

"Jellal Fernandes."

"Juvia Loxar."

"Erza Scarlet." they all introduced themselves then noticed a blue exceed sulking in the corner seemingly as they forgot him. "Oh and this Happy."

Sparkle welcomed them into the small cottage then skipped off to get snacks for her guests.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Lucy eating a sandwhich.

"Well you see before my parents died they owned this town which was protected from monsters by a amulet that my mother owned, it was given to her great grand mother by a dragon after the villagers helped it get better...however they died when a dark guild came to destroy our beloved town, I found the amulet and decided to keep it, but it was stolen from me by the same dark guild...I really need it back!" she explained.

"What's the name of the guild?" Juvia asked.

"Shadow Haven."

"We'll begin now but do you now where we could find Shadow haven?"

"Yes, just beyond the Nothern mountains, be careful of the Vulcans up there...they're extremely perverted!"

And with that they set out for the Northern mountains.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short I'll try to make longer ones.**

**Oh and btw Sparkle is the name of a girl I met once she was very nice and shy we became friends instantly but I never saw her again.**

**Please tell me what you think...the next chap might be late**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My feet hurt and it's hot..can't we take a rest!?" Lucy complained.

"Does she always complain like this?" Jellal whispered to Erza who simply nodded.

"Kyaa!" everyone turned around to see Lucy had tripped and fell into mud."Oh great now I'm all dirty!"

"Just relax I can hear a waterfall not to far from here." Natsu said helping the celestial mage out of the mud.

They walked on until they came to a waterfall and since it was so hot they sripped down into their underwear and jumped in the river to cool off. Natsu was busy playing Marco Polo with Lucy. He disappeared under the water and scooped Lucy up much to the blonde's surprise.

"N-Natsu put me down!"

"No way Luce."Natsu said taking Lucy into a cave not far from the river.

"They liiike each other!" Happy chanted.

"Gray-sama Juvia wants to be carried away too,so you and Juvia can play a little!" Juvia pleaded to the ice mage, she was really trying to seduce him.

"NANI!" Gray screamed as he ran away from Juvia.

Erza and Jellal sighed as they watched their companions ran off. They walked to the cave where they found Natsu and Lucy making a fire.

"Ne Jellal wanna come fishing with me, Happy and Gray?." Natsu asked the bluenette.

"Sure why not?"

-Time Skip (10 mins)-

"We haven't caught any fish yet." Jellal sighed, "Maybe I should've stayed with Erza."

"So you can finish what you started on the beach just before the Grand magic Games?" Gray snickered causing Jellal to blush.

"H-how do you know about that?!"

"Happy told us!" Natsu stated.

"Aye sir" Happy sang.

They all sat quitely until Natsu started to grunt as he pulled up a fish that was at least 2ft long.

-With the girls-

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy chanted as the maid appeared.

"Is it time for my punishment Hime?"

"No, can you make a pitfall please?"

"Sure Hime." Virgo said as she ot to work.

"Lucy what with the pitfall?" asked Erza.

"Yea what is it for?" Juvia asked aswell.

"It's for the boys...I just wanna see if they'll scream." she smirked,"But I gotta get more fire wood, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Erza and Juvia said simultaneously as Lucy left.

When Lucy left the boys had entered the cave with the fish they caught.

"Hey where's Lucy?" Natsu asked as he sniffed the air for the blonde's scent.

"She went to get fire wood." Erza explained as she helped Jellal fry the fish.

"Ahhhh!" Gray screamed as he fell into the pit fall,"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia screeched as she went to help Gray out the hole.

"Wow Lucy's plan worked...never knew Gray could scream!" Erza giggled.

"Whatever."

Everyone settled down to eat their lunch waiting for Lucy to return.

-With Lucy (Lucy's POV)-

I've been walking for a couple of minutes and my feet are sore as hell! I really need to work out more.

"I think we've got enough...right Plue!" I said to my Nicola who I summoned earlier.

"Pun pun!" he replied.

We began to head back to the cave but I heard rustling in the bushes so i reach for one my keys.

'_Please don't be a Vulcan,please don't be a vulcan'_ I kept repeating in my head.

"Woman!"

"Oh Kami why?!" I screemed as i saw a vulcan before me, "Open the gate of the-"

"Pretty woman!" the Forest Vulcan sang as he slammed me in to a tree then squeezed the life out of me.I was trapped but there was only one thing to do.

"NATSU!" I screamed as loud as I could, but I was losing consciousness from all the squeezing, I hope Natsu gets here soon.

-Back at the cave (Natsu's POV)-

"NATSU!" I heard Lucy scream my name, she sound like she's in pain.

"Lucy is in trouble!...let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" he said as we flew off towards where Lucy was.

"Lucy...LUUUUUCCCCY!" I shouted. '_No answer.'_

"Natsu mite!" Happy shouted showing me a Forest Vulcan."He has Lucy!"

As soon as we were close enough I decided to attack tthe vulcan.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I roared knocking the Vulcan unconscious, causing him to drop Lucy and as always I caught her. When I got up I looked down in the valley I saw Shadow Haven.

"Happy go call Erza and they others tell them Lucy's hurt and I found Shadow Haven."

"Aye!" Happy said as he flew off.

I rest Lucy's body against a tree as she regained conscious.

"Luce are you okay?"

"Yea, thanks for saving me...again."

"What's the matter you look upset."

"Natsu am I strong?"

"Of course you are Luce!"

"But if I am why do I always lose and why do you always have to save me?" she started crying.

"Luce everyone needs to be saved sometimes,you saved me, I mean remember how defended yourself against Phantom Lord or when you defeated the guys from the dark guild when you went looking for your father...maybe you and I can train after we're done with the mission."She nodded then I rested my forehead on hers and leaned in to kiss her.

"AHEM!" Erza 'cleared her throat' as we sprang to our feet."Are we interrupting something?"

"What..no...we weren't doing anything...yea nothing at all...hehe."

"They liiike each other."

"Shut it you shitty cat."

"Waaah Natsu Lucy's being mean!."

"Anyways where's the Guild?" Jellal asked.

"Down there." I pointed to a structure in the valley.

"Good let's go." Erza said a we began to hed towards the dark guild.

Everytime we got closer to Shadow Haven I couldn't help but notice that I couldn't sense any magic at all..not even one person. It's kind of weird 'cause there's usually alot of strong people...but oh well less work for us.

"We're here." Juvia stated.

We all readied ourselves as I kicked down the door, and just like I suspected it was empty, I went in first and looked around.

"It's empty...?" said Juvia.

Jellal looked around scanning the area,"Something isn't right dark guilds are never empty..."

"Maybe they went on vacation or on a walk...?"

"I don't think they do that ash brains."

"I know! They probably smelt Lucy coming and ran away!" Happy giggled.

"URUSAI!"

We all walked down the hall and decided to search the rooms and found nothing so we decided that we check the basement and man we were in luck 'cause there was alot of treasure and by alot I mean touching the coins, jewels,pearls,and hopefully the amulet might be in here too!

"That's alot of treasure." Gray said.

I ran and jumped into a pile of gold coins and found a crown and put it on.

"Kirei!" Lucy said as she looked at a pearl necklace.

"Look Gray-sama Juvia's a queen!"

"Yea whatever."

Juvia walked over to me and took my crown and put it on that ice bastard's head.

"See Gray-sama your my king!"

"Hey we didn't come to fool around we need to find Sparkle's amulet!" Titania reminded us as she started to search for the missing item.

"Oh yea...I'm all fired up." I pumped my fists in the air and started searching with Gray, Jellal and Happy. For some reason I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong.

-Time Skip (1 hr/ Normal POV)-

An hour passed and still the amulet no has found the amulet and there was still a whole mountain of treasure to go through.

"This is hopeless!" Lucy blurted out and fell back into a pile of gold coins. "We'll never find it!"

"We can't give up just yet, so keep searchin'." Jellal stated still searching.

Natsu was sitting quietly in a corner playing with something while everyone was still searching.

"Oi flame breath why ain't you searching for the amulet?!" Gray scolded the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu got up and turned around with a blank expression on his face, and everyone noticed a small necklace like object in his hands.

"Hey Natsu what are you holding?" asked Erza.

"Wait a second..."Gray said as he stepped closer to Natsu,"NATSU YOU BASTARD THIS IS THE AMULET WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!"

"Ooooh so that's what it is...hehe."

"Seriously what did you think it was...an extremely hard cookie tied to a chain?!" Lucy screamed.

"Umm yea..." he replied scratching his head.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy giggled as Juvia nodded in agreement.

Erza took the amulet from Natsu and they left Shadow Haven and began to return to the village.

"That was too easy." Gray stated.

"Juvia thinks so too, normally dark guilds aren't empty."

"Well at least we got the amulet and plus Natsu didn't destroy anything!" Lucy cheered.

"Lucy can you get me a fish please?" Happy asked.

"It's for Carla isn't it..."

"Aye!"

Lucy sighed and smiled at the blue exceed,"Sure why not!"

The rest of the journey went smoothly, well until Juvia tripped and sprined her ankle. However they managed to return the amulet back to Sparkle, after recieving their rewards they checked out of the Hotel they were staying in.

-On the train-

Lucy looked down at the sleeping pinkette whose head was her lap, she was gently stroking her hands through his messy hair to comfort him from his motion sickness. Erza and Jellal were in a deep conversation while Juvia was fast asleep in Gray's arms and Happy was staring out the window.

"Hey Erza what are you gonna do when we get back home?" Lucy asked gaining the red head's attention.

"Well I was gonna go with Jellal to see Meldy and Ultear and check up on Millianna." she replied.

"Oh okay...what about you Gray?"

"I'm gonna take Juvia home then go to the guild, hopefully Wendy can do something about her ankle."

As the train approached the station Lucy decided she should wake up Natsu.

"Oi Natu wake up we're home!"

"Five more minutes Luce..."

"Oh for Mavis sake." Lucy mumbled as she got up causing Natsu to fall on the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he flew to partner who was wide awake.

"Owww Luce what was that for?!" Natsu roared rubbing his sore head.

"We're home you idiot." Lucy screamed as they got off the train.

Everyone went they're seprate ways and Lucy accompanied by Happy and Natsu went to the market to get Happy his fish for Carla, once he got it he went to go find her. Natsu walked Lucy home and she invited him to have dinner.

-Time skip (20 mins)-

"Natsu the bathroom's all yours." Lucy said as she got out of the bathroom, she had on her pajamas and she gave Natsu a towel and a change of clothes she usually kept when he stayed over.

"Do I have too?" the dragon slayer whined.

"You better take a shower if you're planning on sleeping in my bed tonight other wise it's the couch for you."

"Aye sir!"

As Nastu entered the bathroom Lucy began working on a new chapter for her novel, she was so caught up in her novel that she never noticed Natsu had just come out of the bathroom. When she wa finished she got up and turned around, only to find Natu had just taken the towel from his waist.

"Natsu!" the blonde screamed as she blushed and covered her eyes and turned around.

"Huh...oh sorry Luce." Natsu apologized and quickly got dressed, "I'm done..you could look now."

Lucy turned around and climbed into bed and Natsu did the same after he turned off the light.

"Hey Natsu isn't Happy coming tonight?"

"Nope he's staying with Carla and Wendy."

"Oh ok well good night."

"Night Luce." Natsu yawned and fell asleep.

-At Shadow Haven-

"Sai and Kesain!" a young woman with short purple hair called.

"Yes Mistress?" the two identical boys came rushing down the hall. They had long white hair which they kept in a ponytail, they were dark skinned and wore grey samurai outfits and kept swords at their sides.

"A amulet was stolen from the Warehouse by Fairy Tail, it seems like that little sister of mine asked them to retrieve it." Mistress told them.

"Would you like us to punish her?" Sai asked.

"No...I want the blonde girl from Fairy Tail...the celestial mage."

"Lucy Heartifillia?" Kesain asked.

"Yes...but you need to get rid of the Salamander first, now go and hurry up!" she ordered as they left.

"Why Lucy?" Estelle asked entering the room.

"Because if I can get my hands on her, and turn her against Fairy Tail..Natsu Dragneel would definitely come get her and once he's out of the way I can wipe out evry single fairy!" Mistress explained.

"What about Titania...the Demon Mirajane, Gildarts and Makarov?!...Lucy is no match for them!"

"That's why I'm gonna train her and teach her Death Magic...besides Natsu wouldn't hurt Lucy plus all she needs to do is tire them out and i'll finish them off, she can die for all I care!"

"What if your plan fails?"

"My plan wouldn't fail,I my self can easily surpass Gildarts who isn't back yet...Lucy Heartifilia is just my pawn once the Salamander is gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sai and Kesain had no trouble finding Lucy's apartment, and just like ghosts they walked through the wall and hid in the kitchen when they heard footsteps approaching them.

Lucy walked into the kitchen humming a soft tune as she reached for a glass and filled it with water and drank it. When she was about to go back to her room Kesain grabbed her and covered her mouth when she was about to scream. Lucy bit Kesain's hand causing him to let her go.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed giving Kesain a Lucy Kick. Natsu came rushing as soon as he heard her scream and saw Lucy fighting Kesain. When she ws about to run towards Natsu Kesain pulled her back and held Lucy close to him with his sword pointed at her throat and his free hand caressing her thighs.

"N...Natsu." Lucy cried.

"Let her go!" Natsu growled, his whole body engulfed in flames. Natsu rushed towards him and as he did Kesain pricked her neck making it bleed a little.

"Ah ah ah Salamander...come any closer and i'll kill her." Natsu could see that he was serious so kept his distance.

"What do you want with Lucy?"

"I don't want her i'm just following orders."

"Who's orders?"

"My Mistress of course!" he snickered tightening his grip on Lucy.

"And who is this Mistress?"

" She's the Master of Shadow Haven the dark guild you stole the amulet from."

"Oh...but it was empty..."

"That's because you went into the Warehouse!"

"So didn't go on a walk?"

"Nope that was two days ago, nice soothing walk you should try it...anyways I am gonna leave now with blondie here so bye." Kesain ran through the door with Lucy and down the street.

Natsu ran after him and when he had caught up, Sai who had been hiding, tackled him and blew a poison dart on his arm him causing him to collapse.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, tears pouring down her face and her eyes full of fear.

"L...Lucy..." Natsu said weakly as he went unconscious.

* * *

-The next day-

"Where am I?" Natsu sniffed the air and looked around at the familiar surroundings. '_I must be in the infirmary._' he thought. Then he gasped remembering what happened last night. "Crap Lucy I totally forgot I gotta go get her back." Natsu panicked as he jumped out of bed and into the guild hall, bumping into Erza and Gray.

"Just where do you think your going?" Erza said blocking him.

Natsu growled and pushed her out of the way which caught the attention of everyone. Gray swiftly shifted to the other side of the room for safety in fear of Erza's anger. Erza sighed deeply and calmed down.

"I gotta go...I don't have time for this." Natsu continued heading towards the door.

"Natsu!" Master Makarov called to the fire mage, "What's wrong child?"

"Ji-chan...I gotta go get Lucy...they took her and ..and I just really need to get her back!"

"Natsu slow down you're not making sense, what happened to Lucy?" Erza asked as she let Natsu sit in the middle of the room.

"Ok...I went over to Lucy's apartment like I always do and after we took a shower we went to bed then Lucy got up to get some water, I rolled over and noticed she was missing the I heard her screaming from the kitchen and when I went to see what happened some guy with long white hair had a sword at her neck and told me if I came any closer he'd kill her..." he trailed off, "So I stood there and asked him what wanted with Lucy and he told me some Mistress wanted her, he was from some dark guild, then he ran off with her and someone shot me with something and I blacked out."

"Did they say which guild they were from?" Wendy asked.

"Oh yea Shadow Haven!"

"That's the same dark guild we went to." Gray stated.

"I remember the guy saying something about the place we went too was some Warehouse." Natsu explained then he got up and started walking towards the door.

"Natsu are you okay?" Asuka asked running to the dragon slayer who slowly nodded in response. "Don't worry I know you'll bring Lucy back and then you'll be destructive and happy like you always are!" she hugged Natsu.

"Yeah." he hugged her back.

* * *

-At Shadow Haven's Head quarters-

"Let me go...when Natsu get's here he's gonna kill all of you." Lucy shouted from the room she was in.

"OH MY GOSH WOMAN WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" the guard shouted obviously tired of Lucy's blabbing. '_God she's annoying!_' he thought.

The guard left when he saw Mistress approaching the room with Kesain and Sai and a girl named Estelle. They all entered and Mistress stooped down to Lucy and played with a strand of her hair.

"Don't touch me!" Lucy pulled away from Mistress causing her to get a slap.

"I don't know who you think you are but just know that I own you now Miss Heartfillia and you no longer belong to Fairy Tail." she growled.

"As if I would do what you say!"

Mistress simply kicked her to the corner of the room, "Oh you will, because if you don't you'll be putting your friends in danger...and i'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that...would you?"

"I'll never betray Fairy Tail!"

"Oh?...Kesain, Sai i'll leave her to you guys, have your way with her but just don't kill her." Mistress told then as she left the room with Estelle.

* * *

-Back at the Guild-

Natsu grabbed Happy and was about to leave the guild when Erza stopped him. "If you think you're gonna search for Lucy alone without us your joking!"

"But..."

"But nothing she our friend to you know!" Erza said grabbing Gray from his current seat, "However we should start tomorrow, you should head home and get some rest.

"It's still early." Natsu whined.

"It's noon Flame freak!" Gray shouted, "Besides I've got a date with Juvia, so I gotta go." He left the guild making sure he brushed Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu sighed and looked at the sleeping exceed on his shoulder, Erza was right he was exhausted and tired maybe he should head home and along with Happy headed home and slept soundly throughout the day.

* * *

-5:00 am-

Lucy dragged herself into her room, she had just reached home form being tortured. She had multiple severe bruises and cuts. She couldn't believe what she had done, she sided with a dark guild in order to protect her friends. As she close her door she turned on the light then came face to face with none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"L...Lucy?" he uttered surprisingly, "Lucy what the hell happened to you!?"

"Natsu please...just leave, i'm really tired okay."

"Not until you tell me why you look like...like that!"

"Natsu it's none of your business!" she snapped at him.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS!?...YOU GET KIDNAPPED, HAVE EVERYONE WORRYING ABOUT YOU, YOU FINALLY RETURN LOOKING LIKE YOU'VE BEEN STAMPEDED BY VULCANS AND IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS?!"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she was bloody,tired and sleepy plus she needed a shower and Natsu wasn't making her feel any better. "Would you just SHUT UP AND GET OUT MY ROOM!" she shouted angrily taking a chair and swatted Natsu (yes swatted!) through her window breaking the glass. Happy who had been watching the whole situation was terrified (who wouldn't be I mean the infamous Salamander just got swatted like a fly by...LUCY) flew to a badly cut Natsu.

"Natsu are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry pal." he responded. He shakily stood and the two went to the guild, by the time they reached it was 7:00 (they walked really slow).

Natsu opened the guild doors and everyone was shocked at the sight before them.

"Oh my gosh, Natsu what happened to you?!" Mira cried out rushing to the dragon slayer. Wendy immediately tended to him.

"Natsu where did get these cuts from?" Erza asked, but Natsu never replied. "Natsu I asked-"

"Lucy..." he interrupted her sentence, "I got them from Lucy..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so there are gonna be delays in this chapter since I don't really have internet now...plus a lot of projects, upcoming exams and whats not but i'll try my best okay.**

**-Tia Sazumi Celestial Princess-**

* * *

"What did you do to Bunny girl this time Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu defended himself. "I got upset when she didn't tell why she was all bruised up and I kinda yelled at her."

"Wait, why was she was all bruised up?" Levy asked in a concerned tone.

"You tell me?!" Natsu huffed. He flinched when Mirajane started to clean his cuts.

"And she did this...to you?" Erza asked, and Natsu nodded in reply.

"Wow Natsu you're getting weak." Gray commented causing the dragon slayer to growl.

"Yea i'll show you weak." he roared. He tried to make a move but Mira knocked him _'lightly'_ and reminded him that he was already injured.

Just then Sting and Rouge accompanied by their exceed companions bursts through the doors of the guild.

"NASTU- SAN LETS F...fight...?" He blinked once,twice then.. "Are you kidding me someone beat me to it...just when I get the oppurtunity to whoop his ass some idot did it before me!" he growled.

"Yea and the idiot has long bonde hair, huge boobs and is a celestial spirit mage!" Gray snickered.

"Wait a minute Blondie did this...damn remind never to get her upset!." He said and everyone else agreed Lucy could be a monster when she was ready.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frocsh commented.

"Enough chit chat we're leaving as soon as Mira's done with him...we're going to visit Sparkle to see if she could tell us more about this dark guild." Erza informed her teamates.

* * *

(At Sparkle's House)

"Sparkle-san!" Juvia shouted as she rapped on the door, and when she did the door creeked open. When they peered inside they noticed that everything was damaged, the room was a major mess and that blood was smeared on the walls.

"SPARKLE!" shouted Natsu loudly, and quited everyone when he heard a faint yelp from a nearby room. "This way guys I heard something."

Everyone follwed him closely reading themselves to attack any uninvited visitors. Natsu signaled Gray alone to follow him, they burst down the the room's door and was greeted with an unpleasant surprise. They both ran to the girls side when they saw her bleeding badly.

"Erza bring the first aid kit quickly!" Gray shouted.

Natsu began to check her wounds, "They're fresh." he informed the red hed as she approached them. He stepped aside and let Erza tend to Sparkle, he returned to Juvia who seemed to be looking for any possible clues to who the culprit could've been.

"Juvia, did you find anything?"

"Not yet Natsu-san, but Juvia will try her best."

Natsu nodded and left to search for any clues himself, he began sniffing the air to try and identify any other scents. While he was sniffing a chair he saw a strand of purple hair, which was strange 'cause sparkle's hair is blue. He sniffed the foreign hair and sneezed but he held tightly so he didn't lose it.

* * *

(With Erza and Gray)

Erza was busy putting away the First Aid Kit when she here a soft moan from across the room. She lock eyes with Gray then they both rushed to Sparkle's side. They waited anxiously for her to open her eyes and when she did she began screaming, which made their team mates run into the room.

" Pleases don't hurt me, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry don't hurt me please!" the small blunette cried.

"Sparkle-san calm down!" Juvia comforted her and held her in her arms.

"F-Fairy Tail?" she questioned as she looked around the room and they all nodded. She looked down at herself and noticed she was all bandaged up.

" Juvia and her friends would like to know what happened...if your okay with that."

Sparkle nodded, "Remember the amulet I aksed you guys to get for me?" she asked and they nodded in response. "My older sister sent two members of her guild to return it and when I refused...they beat me up and I couldn't defend my self."

"We should get you out of here before they come back." Gray suggested as he wrapped a blanket around her and lifted her up and they all left to find a place to stay.

* * *

(Somewhere in the Forest)

Team Natsu was currently walking through the forest on the trail they used when they took Sparkle's request. They came to a sudden halt when they heard footsteps nearing them. Ezra requipped into her heaven wheels armour and readied herself, the footsteps became louder and she was about to rush at the figure standing before them when she realised it was Jellal.

"Jellal what are you doing here?" she sighed. She lowered her sword and requipped back into her normal outfit.

"Acctually I was running from Ultear...she got upset with me." He explained scratching his head nervously. He looked over his childhood friend's shoulder to take a peek at the young girl who was all bandaged up and fast asleep on Natsu's back.

"Is that Sparkle?"

"Yea got into a lil' trouble but she's okay now."

"That's good...where you guys heading now?"

"We're of to find Shadow Haven's real headquaters." Erza informed him.

Jellal joined the group and follwed closely behind Natsu just incase he needed to take over holding the sleeping child. As they neared their destination, they came to an abrubt halt due to two blonde men who were standing in their way. Gray scanned their bodies for any possible guild marks and found none so maybe they were just the plain old bandits.

"Hey you mind getting out of our way?" Gray shouted _'slightly' _irritated which woke up Sparkle in the process. One of the guys smirked at him and turned to the next.

"Amanda doesn't he look so hot when he's mad...I always dreamed of what it be like to see him up close and do stuff that make him blush...that sounds nice right ." Judy said to his partner. His comment caused Natsu, Gray and Jellal to gag since obviously these guys...well aren't the normal type, while Happy was try to supress his small fits of laughter. Amanda started to approach the group he streched out his arm,

"Now hand over all your valuables and this handsome young man right no-" He didn't complete his request since a huge tidal wave swept both him and Judy far away. Everyone turned towards Juvia.

"What Juvia got tired of him...besides he was gettig to close to her Gray-sama." She said hugging her boyfriend's arm tightly.

They continued the rest of their way without interruption, upon approaching the structure Sparkle ran ahead of everyone causing them to follow her closely behind until they reached what appeared to be a dead end.

"Quickly start rapping on the wall and listen for a hollow space." she ordered. Immediately they started to rap until Happy found a hollow spot on the right side of the hallway. Natsu busted through the wall which was in fact a tunnel.

"This tunnel leads to my sister's guild," she said as she approached the dark tunnel, "be careful there might be booby traps down here."

They walked into the darkness with Natsu leading the way with his hands engulfed in flames to light the way, just about when they had reached half way Estelle was waiting on them.

"It seems your sister was right," she chuckled darkly, "you foolish people will actually return...but no worries this is as far as you go!"

She launched at them in full speed with her hands engulfed in dark flames.


End file.
